


Altea High School

by Aidan13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, M/M, Marching Band, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Build, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidan13/pseuds/Aidan13
Summary: They're in high school. Coran, Zarkon, and Alfor are teachers.Altea High is a pretty poor school. I'm writing it mostly based off my own experiences.Choir: Allura, LotorBand: Keith, PidgeTheatre: LanceOrchestra: HunkThere are more characters that aren't included in tags





	1. Life in Band

“Where'd you get your gloves?”

Someone whispering in his ear brings Keith out of his daze. It's just the girl sitting next to him. Must've been trying to get his attention for a while.

“What?”

“Gloves.” She points to the hand holding the clarinet.

“ I don't know, I've had them for a while.”

Thank God, once again, Bad Romance saves him from needing to have a conversation. It's Acxa, she's been pining for who knows how long. She doesn't seem to get the hint. I'M GAY.

It's also his fault though, he hasn't exactly told her that. It was fine at first, they were becoming friends. But it's gotten to the point that Keith would feel guilty for barely telling her that he's gay. They met so long ago.

He's just kind of disappointed that they have to keep playing Bad Romance. They only play it when the other team scores a touchdown or does a great play.

After they finish playing the song, Acxa goes back to the gloves thing. Why won't she just let it go?

“When did you get them?”

“I don't remember.”

She gets cut off by the band director.

“Get out the Fight Song!”

Keith has his music, but being a high school junior, and already learning the song by memory the first year he was here. He didn't need to get his music out. He could play the song in his sleep. The moment Acxa pressed their thighs together he knew he made a mistake.

“You can look over at my music.”

“No it's fine.” He couldn't move, unless he wanted to be squished between Acxa and the person to his left.

Mr. Zarkon, or Mr. Z, the band director, finally dismissed them once halftime started. But not before telling them all what they already know.

“Be back here five minutes before the third quarter ends!”

Keith practically sprinted off the bleachers.

This is the second to last home game the band will be playing at. The band only plays at varsity home games, which is always on Fridays. They get third quarter off.

Football has never really been his thing. He has to go to the games if he wants a good grade. The games themselves are pretty boring. At Altea High, everyone is more interested in the basketball games. The football games with the entire band are fun though.

You know, when Acxa isn't trying to sit in his lap.

Keith unzips his uniform halfway to reach his wallet on the inside pocket. He's wearing his regular clothes underneath, but he still turns away from the crowd to reach his hand in and grab the wallet from the pocket.

He drops the wallet down his pant leg when a surprisingly strong hand slaps him on the shoulder. Damn, he really wishes he wasn't sick the day they got the uniforms. This year he got one that's two sizes too big for him. The uniform is unflattering already. It looking extra big on him just makes it look worse. 

He turns slightly to see who was the cause of him temporarily losing his wallet while he shakes his leg so the wallet slides out.

It was none other than the smallest, and only female percussionist, Pidge. She's a freshman, a ninth grader. She still skipped a grade though. Of course she first got close with all the guys in the percussion section, after that she seemed to sidle up with Keith. Keith doesn't mind, he likes the newbies of the band.

Although, right now, the only thing keeping him from lashing out is remembering that she's the youngest one in the whole band.

He picks up his wallet off the ground, zips up his uniform, then starts walking to the concession stand. Barely realizing how long the line is.

“I was gonna buy you food but not anymore.”

That stops her from laughing completely. She runs up to him and tugs on his sleeve.

“You'll still buy me food. You wouldn't dare keep me starving.”

“Watch me.”

They keep arguing like that until the girl behind the counter asks Keith what he wants.

He orders for both him and Pidge. This is about the seventh game they've been to, she always gets the exact same thing. After they get their food she has such a smug grin on her face. She's right, he was totally going to buy her food anyways.

<>

The game ended early. His school forfeited. They all knew they weren't going to win anyway. It still kind of sucks though.

Keith walked out of the school almost an hour after the band director said they could leave. He had to put his instrument away, take off his uniform, then put that away. Plus help Pidge carry a bit of equipment inside.

Since she's a freshman the other percussionists make her carry everything. Plus she gets pretty boring parts in the music. They only cut her slack because she's tiny and a girl. It's just a thing they do. Not only the percussionist, it's the whole band. Keith went through the same thing.

He gets to Shiro's little black car and immediately regrets his decision of knocking on the car window. 

He waits for the little click telling him the door is unlocked. The moment he gets in the backseat and looks at his brother, he realizes he interrupted.

Both Shiro and Adam are slightly flushed. Adam's short brown hair is a little messed up. Both of their lips are bruised from when they were just kissing.

“Sorry.” Keith awkwardly says while he buckles himself in.

“Don't worry about it.” Adam says.

Shiro and Adam have been dating for a while. Keith doesn't know exactly how long. They were already dating when Shiro's family adopted him. Which was about five years ago.

Shiro is turning 23 soon and Adam is 25. For all Keith knows, they could've been high school sweethearts.

Shiro starts up the car and waits for a chance to pull out of the parking spot.

“So, how was the game? Anything interesting happen?”

Shiro put an emphasis on interesting. What does he know?

“No. Just same old thing. Only, obviously we lost this time.”

“You sure? Because you always come back throughout the week telling me about something interesting that happened at the game.”

“Yeah, I'm sure Shiro.”

With that, that conversation ended. On the way home he kept talking about other things. Keith was only paying attention to about half of what he was saying.

<>

Lance was bored. Bored out of his mind. Ok maybe that's an exaggeration. But he's bored.

He's sitting in his algebra ll class. Math always seems to be the most boring class of all. No matter how much the teachers try to engage you.

The guy sitting next to him is literally asleep. Lance just lets him sleep. Not like he's missing anything important.

Lance wants to take a nap also. But class is almost over and he just wants to get to the theater. It's his next class.

Since he's in football he can't really participate in the play this time of year, sadly. So he's a stagehand.

The teacher telling them it's time to pack up stops his daydreaming.

He slams his backpack on the desk to wake up his desk partner. He knows it's a rough way to wake him up but it seems to be the only way to wake him. He falls asleep a lot.

Once he makes it to the theater he's greeted by the teacher. Mr. Coran. By far, one of the most enthusiastic teachers in the whole school. He seems a little more like a first grade teacher. Instead he's here teaching a bunch of teenagers. Everyone calls him Coran though.

On Friday he said that they had some really important announcements to work on for Monday, today. Coran gets up on the stage then sits down. He carefully places the clipboard he was holding next to him and waits for everyone to quiet down.

“Ok, class, I'm going to take roll then time for announcements.”

After he takes attendance he starts going over a few things. Whether it's the fundraiser they're doing or the play.

“And also, next week we have the eighth graders coming. The school is using the theater to show them how great this school is. We need to stick to a tight schedule. We have four middle schools coming. I need six of you to help make sure it all goes smoothly. Any questions?”

A few people asked questions. Lance volunteered to help. Mostly to just miss class for the two days.

Two middle schools will be coming one day and the other two the next day. It will take the whole school day. The eighth graders will see different things about the school, like band, dance, cheerleading, etc, will all perform to hopefully get more of them to join.

The six that volunteer to help the two days get excused from all their classes, and have to keep everything in the theater in order. The other drama classes will just come and go and “behave”.

After all of that has been sorted, Coran gets up with a dramatic flare, and starts class.

<>

Keith slowly makes his way to the band room for after school practice. He really doesn't want to go. But he knows he desperately needs to. Because God, they suck at the set they've been trying to perform. They only have two weeks left until the football game. They're going to perform at halftime. And they still suck so bad at performing it.

The only reason he hasn't ditched at all in the past month is because he's been busy with band. Plus he doesn't have a car or anyone to ditch school with.

School sucks, plus he occasionally gets called a band geek. It's worth it in the end after they get an award, or just the bus rides with the whole band. It's like he has a separate family. After being in foster homes and orphanages for so long it's good to know that he has so many people with him.

Plus all those places never let him do extracurricular activities, now that he has the chance to actually do them, he kinda wishes he would've gotten something simpler than band. More like, he wishes someone would've told him that marching band was so hard.

He walks into the band room to find a third of everyone there. Most of them are on their phones. The rest are having conversations between themselves. The only ones actually playing, is percussion.

Keith gets out is clarinet case and music, he doesn't put his clarinet together, he just places it next to him once he sits down. Practice doesn't start until a few minutes. He decides to see what Shiro texted him about earlier.

Halfway through his text message to Shiro, Acxa comes and taps on his shoulder.

“Can I borrow a dollar?”

“Sure, for what?”

He starts getting out his wallet. A few people ask him for money often. He only lends it to people he knows will pay him back right away. Plus he just got his paycheck from the bike store he works at.

“Something from the vending machine. You want me to get you something?”

“No it's fine.” She plucks the dollar out of his hand and walks off.

He finishes sending the message to Shiro then a tuba player sits next to him. His name is Marcos. He's a senior. He's honestly pretty well built. He's in basketball or something. But that's not important right now. Keith focus, what does he want.

“Is she your girlfriend?” He asks. Keith just snorts. 

“No.” Keith looks up to see that Marcos is a little surprised.

“Why not? She's into you, and she's hot.”

It looks like he wants to say more but Keith cuts him off.

“She's not my type.”

“What is your type then?” Marcos has the biggest shit eating grin ever.

Keith looks him right in the eye, and says with the most serious face he can muster.

“I'm gay.”

Marcos backs up a little. It looks like he wants to apologize. Then Mr. Z makes his presence known.

“Alright children. Get your instruments out.Were practicing outside with our instruments today.”


	2. Eighth Graders

To be short. Keith wasn't one hundred percent pumped when Mr. Z said that they all had to perform for the eighth graders.

Yeah, of course, he got to miss school, technically, and get to watch percussion and the trombones be hilarious idiots. But he just wasn't feeling it.

He's done this two times before. They only get to miss it if they have an absolutely good reason to miss it. Keith doesn't have that reason.

He still almost missed it unconsciously. He was in first period for about five minutes. The bell had already rang. Then his phone vibrates reminding him. He really doesn't remember why he joined the group chat. It's mostly just stupid shit on there. It only gets inappropriate if someone puts a freshman.

The first school isn't supposed to be here until like 9:30. They all have to show up once school starts so they can rehearse all their music. They only get five minutes to perform for each school. 

Keith buries his complaints though, before he even has time to elaborate on them.

By the time they're all waiting at the theatre's doors, the cheerleaders are coming out. They stand out there waiting for five more minutes before they're allowed to go in. They're lead directly to the stage so they don't have to go through the audience.

They all form a one line half circle. Keith ends up by a curtain. Some of the people closest to the stage look at him expectantly.

Mr. Z is just talking with the audience when someone breathes on his neck from behind.

This isn't something new. He's been trained for this, technically. He's been at attention before. He doesn't want to cause a scene in front of everyone.

He just tries to kick them from behind then gets in position because Mr. Z is waiting. The person just grunts, then Keith feels cool wind, they must've walked away.

They play two songs. Then it's just the percussion showing off their skills. Well, one of them. Keith can see Pidge making heart eyes at them. Not the person specifically, just what they can do.

Still, it's quite impressive.

Now that he thinks about it, he's never seen Pidge be interested in anyone before. But they haven't known each other that long. 

“Don't touch the curtain.” 

Stupid impressively fast reflexes.

Keith just slapped the guy with the back of his hand. Luckily not the one he was holding his instrument with. Luckily he didn't drop his instrument. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you.”

The guy is holding his nose. And obviously whispering. No teachers seemed to notice. Neither want any teachers to notice anyways.

Is he bleeding? Is Keith really that strong? No, can't be. This guy is just exaggerating, he's in drama for a reason.

Keith is about to apologize when the guy interrupts him.

“I was just going to tell you something. You didn't have to slap me.”

“Well who the hell goes up to someone and creepily whispers in their ear from behind?” 

Damn. He didn't mean to whisper-yell at him. He really should think before acting.

The guy finally moves his hands from his nose. No blood. Thank God.

“Well it's not my fault you don't listen. We told you all to not touch the curtains coming in here. How is that so hard?” 

Ok, Keith really doesn't need this bullshit. He's about to answer back when Acxa pokes his arm telling him to turn back around.

When he turns around again Mr. Z has his arms up and is looking at him expectantly. The only reason he's not getting yelled at right now is because they have an audience, plus they're still not done performing. But he's in for it later.

When they're leaving the theater, Keith notices the same guy just glaring at him from a distance. When they make eye contact he looks away like nothing happened.

Wow.

 

“We can't have that happen again. You understand?”

Keith doesn't need to answer, he knows he'll just keep talking without an answer.

“What if one of the eighth graders saw, then-”

“Then they would've seen how badass we are.” Marcos interrupts him.

“What?” Mr. Z isn't very happy about getting interrupted. But at least Keith isn't the one getting glared at anymore.

“He slapped that dude. Don't tell me none of you saw that. That was awesome.”

“Wait, that's what happened? I thought you got angry at him for no reason. I mean it's happened before.” 

Of course Pidge has to cut in.

“It was an accident.” Keith says, hoping it won't get out of hand.

“Sure dude. If any eighth graders saw, then they know we don't take shit from nobody. They mess with us they're getting slapped.”

Marcos, is such an idiot. Handsome. But a big idiot. And also, probably on drugs, from how he acts on a daily basis.

Still though, he managed to get a chuckle out of the teacher.

“Ok, well, anyways. Make sure it doesn't happen again. You are all dismissed for lunch. Make sure to be back for sixth period. We still have to perform for another group today.”

With that, they all could leave, once the bell rang. Most of them just got on their phones to wait.

<>

“Ok, start over. You stopped making sense.”

“Que no entiendes?! El me pegó. Y no le importó. Yo no más quise decirle algo importante. Como si él fuera más importante. No más espera Keith. Vamos a ver quién es más importante cuando-”

“Ok, Lance, you're rambling again. You know I can't understand you. Even less when you ramble.”

“El ni siquiera parece tan macho. Ni dolió. Bueno si dolió. Pensé que estaba sangrando, pero todavía-”

“Lance.” 

They finally make it to their table in the courtyard. Lance is still completely oblivious to the fact that Hunk is trying to get his attention.

“Is he ok?”

Hunk turns to the voice. It's just Zethrid. Along with Ezor.

“He'll be ok. This happens.”

“Oh ok. Can we sit with you guys?” Ezor says.

This is able to bring Lance back. Hunk, being the nice guy he is. Of course says yes before Lance can say otherwise.

He just doesn't necessarily trust these two. He can't say anything about it though. Right now it's just a hunch. They haven't done anything wrong, to him, yet.

“Where's the rest of your group?” Lance asks. He came off a little more rude than he meant to.

“Acxa is missing, again. Lotor is with his girlfriend. And Narti is still getting food.” Ezor answers.

Cool. Lance says. But they stopped paying attention to him by now. They're just talking about a test in some class. Lance doesn't have the class so he doesn't care.

Lance just enjoys his food. It's really crappy, over cooked school food. But it's better than nothing. He's hungry. He accidentally skipped breakfast.

He's halfway through his food when a third person comes and sits with them. It's Narti. Took her long enough.

She is the most appealing out of everyone in their group. At least Lance thinks so. Not the way she looks. It probably has to be the fact that she's almost completely blind. She gets by fine all on her own.

Apparently she sees mostly just shadows. Lance has no clue how she gets school work done. And he doesn't dare ask. She's one of the more intimidating ones of the group.

What he's really curious about though. Is why she chose to come to a public school. And Altea out of all her choices. Their whole group actually. Apparently they all came from their rival school. Daibazaal High. 

“Lance. You there buddy?” Hunk waves his hand in front of Lance's face.

“Oh, yeah, sorry, what's up?”

“You coming?”

Hunk is standing and has collected all his stuff. It's just them two at the table now. When did the other three leave?

Hunk is just waiting patiently for Lance to finish eating and throw away his plate.

“Yeah coming.” Lance shoves the rest of the food in his mouth then picks up his backpack. Then they're on their way to their hang out spot on campus.

<>

Keith is greeted by a very hurried Marcos. He just barely avoids being hit in the face with the metal door to the band room. He wasn't able to avoid body slamming into Marcos though.

It's at that moment. That Keith really hates being smaller than most guys at the school.

While he is slowly recovering from whiplash. Marcos and a few drummers pass him to get where they need to be. They're in a hurry. That still doesn't stop the drummers from cackling.

Fuck you Marcos. Now not only are the percussionists going to make fun of how short he is, now they're going to laugh at him for running into Marcos.

Keith walks in and Mr. Z is already yelling at a few students. From what he can tell, it appears to be the clarinets. They're probably whining again. He's so glad he isn't technically a part of the clarinets.

 

Once Keith is on the stage for the second time today. He looks around for the guy. He doesn't know why he's looking for him. He doesn't know his name. He just remembers seeing him around school.

They play the exact same thing they played for the other school. Only this time, the drum solo is a lot longer. Pidge seems to be enjoying it.

He doesn't spot the guy until the band is filing off the stage. It seems like he's walking towards Keith. They maintain eye contact this time. When he gets close enough that Keith can clearly see his face. Keith sees that the guy has a deep scowl.

Well...I guess he's still mad.

“Hey, Keith!”

Keith turns around to the familiar voice.

Damn, broke eye contact.

He slows down so he's walking next to the person that called him.

Once they're side by side Marcos puts his free hand on Keith's shoulder. With his other hand he holds up his sousaphone ( instrument tuba players play instead during marching season, still technically tuba).

“Sorry I ran into you today. I would've apologized sooner but I barely remembered now.”

“It's fine.” Honestly, Keith doesn't really know what to say.

“Also, sorry about the Acxa thing.”

“Why are you sorry?” Keith completely forgot that happened.

“Cuz I know what's it's like when people assume something about you. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything.”

Marcos still has his hand on his shoulder. That's kind of uncomfortable. Keith isn't really a touchy person.

“I don't know man, you just seemed kind of mad at me when that happened.”

“Don't worry about it. Not mad. You don't need to apologize.”

“Well thanks bro. Anyways, see you later.” Marcos pats his shoulder then walks ahead.

Bro.

Keith parts from the group to take a sip from a nearby water fountain. He is very careful not to hit his instrument on anything while he bends over.

“I need to talk to you.” And angry voice calls out to him. He recognizes it. They've only talked to him once before. From what he can remember.

Keith stands up straight to face the person. He actually can't believe they followed him from the theater.

“What do you want?” He sounds as indifferent as ever.

“Um, isn't it quite obvious?” They cross their arms over their chest. Mimicking Keith. 

“No it's not obvious actually. Who even are you?”

Keith notices their face drop for a second. Then they quickly fix their composure.

“Uh, the name's Lance.” He sounds so annoyed. Like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well, Lance, what do you want?” He makes sure to accentuate his name.

“I want an apology.”

Keith can't help but snort. He can't stop it from happening. It just makes Lance look even angrier.

“Well, sorry I accidentally slapped you in the face. Blame my fast reflexes.”

It's normally really hard for Keith to apologize. This apology is still kind of hard. Since he's been actually meaning to apologize. But after hearing himself say it aloud, it doesn't sound real.

Well fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had writer's block. It took me forever to get this done.
> 
> Please leaves kudos, it's greatly appreciated.


	3. Life

It's been a while since they've gone out on a date. All because apparently his dad has been forcing him not to do it? 

Well that's what she's been told. And they finally got the chance to “hang out” again.

He had to lie to his dad, that it was going to be multiple people there. But no, it's just them two.

Allura is really excited. She even asked some friends to help her choose her outfit.

“Nah.” Pidge says for the hundredth time.

She didn't even look when Allura twirled for her.

“Pidge, can you at least get off your phone for five minutes? Don't be such a downer.” Romelle states.

“Thank you, Romelle, I knew it was a good idea to invite you.”

Pidge groans while Romelle does a horrible attempt of hiding her blush from Allura.

“Ok, what do you think Pidge?”

Allura twirls again. Happy that now all eyes are on her.

“The jumpsuit was better.” Pidge says. Then she gets back on her phone.

Allura physically sags. She wasn't even sure if Pidge actually saw the jumpsuit on her. 

She feels like giving up. Then Romelle stands up and walks to her closet.

“Well, since Pidge isn't going to be helpful. And clearly you need help. I'll choose your outfit Allura.” She makes a cheeky grin at Allura before turning back to the closet at the end of her sentence.

“Does that mean I can leave?” Pidge says. She sounds a little too excited.

“Yes, you may leave Pidge.” Allura says, completely regretting inviting her. She was of no help.

“K, bye.” She grabs all her stuff. Then walks out the bedroom door with a salute.

Wonder where she got that from.

“Ok, this will look perfect on you Lura.”

Before she even has time to respond there's a bundle of clothes in her arms and she's being pushed into the bathroom.

“Now hurry up and change. I have to get home and check up on my brother.”

<>

“There you are, my lovely.” Lotor says.

Allura can't help the laugh that makes its way out of her. She quickly covers her mouth, but it's too late.

“What?” He sounds really disappointed. But the big smile on his face is still there. “Did I say something funny? I didn't mean to.”

Allura links their arms. They start walking down the sidewalk. Honestly she thought he wasn't going to make it. They've planned dates before like this but he's always had to cancel last minute.

They usually just hold hands. But she wants to be closer so linking arms is better.

“Yeah. That thing you called me. You've never called me lovely before.”

She looks at a few store windows they pass. They're at the center of town. It's still daylight, but there's still as many people as if it was dark.

“Well you are very lovely. You've changed my life. Babe.”

They both try not to laugh. Pet names really aren't their thing. Or maybe it's just because this is the first they're actually trying them.

Still, Allura's head can't help but try to sour the mood.

“Yeah I know. Because of me, your dad is always watching you. You can't do anything you want to do anymore.”

She's pulled aside so they don't have to deal with the traffic in the walkway.

“None of this is your fault. All this is just my dad trying to control me. But he won't succeed. I am my own person. And soon, we both don't have to deal with him anymore. Ok?”

He puts his hand to her cheek. She'd rather a hug. But in all the time they've been together, she's noticed that Lotor doesn't really know how to deal with touching. Just holding hands was a big step for him apparently.

It's all because of how he was treated as a kid. She's still trying to get him to open up. He's only told her the basic idea. She knows there's still big things he hasn't told her. She just wants to help.

She leans into the touch. She's about to say something then he removes his hand and they're walking again.

"So, uh." He clears his throat. Then he fixes his composure as if nothing had happened, again. "You wanna go back to my car and do the other thing we planned today? It's been a while since we last did that."

Allura links their arms again. The moment is gone. 

"Yeah. Let's go." She's says smiling. At least she mostly means it. She was really hoping to get closer again. They strayed off topic again.

<>

"Shiro I'm home." Keith doesn't need to be loud. He knows that Shiro knows that's he's there. It's like Shiro can just sense these things. And to prove him right, there's Shiro right there. Shoving two pieces of colorful paper in his face.

"Which do you think is better?" Shiro asks suddenly. Like a toddler.

Keith has to back up a bit to see the pictures clearly.

"Why are you looking for apartments in magazines again? The internet is better." Keith deadpans.

"See Kashi? Even he agrees with me." Adam pipes up from the couch.

"Because looking for apartments in magazines gives me a better sense of maturity but that's besides the point. Keith answer the question." Shiro says while making his way back to the couch. Setting down the papers with a few others.

Keith looks over the coffee table and points aimlessly at one. "That one." Then he makes his way to the kitchen. "Food?"

"Leftovers, mom's at work." Then his attention is back to the coffee table.

Keith just makes a small ah noise even though the answer is quite obvious. She's usually gone by this time.

Keith heats up some food then heads to his room to be moody for no reason. 

<>

"Lance, apúrate güey."

Lance is about to snap back when his mom glares at Veronica for him.

"Lenguaje." Is all his mom says. Then she's disappearing behind the kitchen door again.

"Yeah, watch your language Ver, there's children present." Lance doesn't hesitate to add his middle finger at the end. Or at least the best he can with his hands full.

"Just hurry, my arms are getting tired and we need to feed everyone out there."

They drop off the food by the grill where his dad is.

"Lance, mijo, ven y ayúdame." His dad says.

"Come on let the kid enjoy the party Ricardo." Some random lady from church says.

Lance doesn't remember her name. Doesn't really want to bother either. He only knows her because her and his mom are good friends at church. But he's forever thankful. He doesn't want to help his dad at the grill.

He walks away when he hears his dad about to argue with the drunk woman. Then he runs into Nadia.

"Tio Lance!" She squeals. Then she's hugging his thighs and pressing her face into his stomach.

Well, he's about decently covered in glitter now. Oh well, he knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

He picks her up and she giggles. "How's the birthday girl?" He says cheerfully.

She doesn't even bother answering. She just wiggles her way back to the ground and is grabbing his hand. "Let's go to the bounce house."

He just says ok while chuckling.

It took forever for him and his brothers to set the thing up. It would be a shame to not use it. 

Then they're on their way to the other side of yard. Away from the grill and drunk or almost drunk adults. Just mostly other children here. And wait-

"Hunk!" Nadia squeals beside him. Completely abandoning her mission to take off her other shoe.

Then Hunk is tackled by Nadia, and Sylvio that appeared out of nowhere. Then dragged to the bounce house. Lance can only wave before he's dragged in the other direction.

It's not really unattural for Hunk to be here. They've been friends for a really long time, he's practically family now. If only Lance could talk to him right now though.

"Dad!" Lance whines.

"Don't 'dad' me, you're helping me at the grill. I need to show that drunk woman that I am perfectly capable of teaching you to be a man." Ricardo says sternly.

"What does this have to do with just handing you utensils at the grill?" Lance says. It's pointless to try and escape right now.

His dad makes a dead stop and just stares at him. Like the answer is pretty obvious. Now Lance just feels a little dumb.

"Ricardo!" A woman a few feet away calls out.

They both turn to the voice. Lance's dad fumes and drags him by the shoulder.

 

So, turns out, Lance just handing his pop-pop utensils was not the plan. For once Lance was taught how to "properly" use the grill.

He really thought it would be easier. Or maybe his dad was harder on him since his dad has already done this like twice before, Lance has been fine on his own.

But doesn't matter now. His dad seems satisfied with his work, and let him go.

Everyone is finally settling down. Except for the kids, obviously. But Lance and Hunk finally have some time to just hang out.

Right now, they're just in Lance's room playing on his PlayStation. And talking.

“So,” Hunk says. “The day get better after the Keith….uh, problem?”

Lance guesses that Hunk still thinks the whole thing was an overreaction. Oh well. He doesn't want to dwell on it right now.

“Pop-pop was trying to get me to help at the grill.” Lance says.

“Why? He has Marco and Luis for that.” Hunk says.

“I don't know. He said it had something to do with me being a 'man’.”

“You, a man?” Hunk chuckles. “I dont get why he's worried. Or is it the other thing?”

“What other thing?” Lance doesn't like where this conversation is going.

“You know-” Hunk motions to all of Lance with one hand while they wait for the next round to start. “You not being, actually straight.”

“I haven't told him I'm bi yet. Haven't told any of my family actually.” Lance spits out.

“Wh-”

“Stop Hunk. I don't want to think about it right now. I'm already the youngest. They don't expect me to be special. Just leave it.”

“But-”

“Please, just leave it alone. I'm not ready to tell them. Besides what are the chances of me finding a boyfriend? I can barely get a girlfriend.”

Hunks sighs deeply. “Fine. I won't bug.” Lance's last sentence makes him chuckle. “What happened to Sarah?”

“Nothing. She just. Uh, how do I put this?”

“Not your type.” Hunk says tiredly. Lance has told him that so many times now, he flirts with everyone yet he supposedly rejects all of them.

“Yeah...I guess.”


	4. Relationships

It's just another normal day for them. They're just watching other people. Occasionally doing their own thing like getting on their phones. Neither really like talking much. This is ok. This is their regular routine after school.

Plus they both kind of suck at small talk.

"How did you know you were gay?" She asks.

"Why?" Keith responds. He's only half paying attention to her. He's currently watching a percussion player. He's watching to see when they'll drop the drumsticks "You questioning?"

Pidge snorts. "No." She pauses for a long moment. She seems kind of anxious. "Just curious. Plus I'm ace."

The drumstick fell on their foot. Yay. Keith then turns so Pidge she has his full attention.

"Not surprised you're ace. But why you ask?" He ponders.

"Well you know, everyone has a different story. You never really told me your 'awakening' or whatever." She waves her hands in the air to emphasize awakening.

"I didn't have an awakening. It just kind of happened. I just look back and realize the signs were everywhere." He plays with the end of his sleeve. He needs something to do with his hands.

It's just an old habit.

"Ok, but when did you officially call yourself gay? Like did you realize you were different after a while or something and had to put a label to it to make yourself feel better?"

That's one of the few times he's heard her say so many words in one sentence. Except when she's talking about her obsessions. She could talk for hours if she wanted to.

"I guess right before I got adopted. Where is this coming from though? You're never this curious about me." He looks over trying to read her face.

He fails obviously. Couldn't hurt to try though.

"Well I just...i've been wondering."

"Yeah?" Keith asks after Pidge has been quiet for some time.

Her face is stone as she plays what she's about to say in her head. She's never this conflicted with herself. 

Keith can tell she's having a hard time putting stuff into words. But it's almost like she doesn't want to tell him at all.

"We don't really know that many people that are LGBT+ huh?" Is what she finally decides to say.

"Yeah I guess. I know there's a trans person in this school though. I don't remember who they are, though."

"Really?"

"There's probably more but they're definitely not out. At least to the school."

"Do you know what grade they're in? The trans...person." Pidge is practically vibrating.

Keith still isn't sure if it's a good or bad thing.

"Senior." Is what Keith blurts out. He meant to say he didn't know. For some reason his mouth had different plans.

But it's too late to correct himself. Pidge is already halfway to the doors of the band room.

"Can you tell Mr. Z I couldn't make it to rehearsal thanks." She yells across the room to Keith. Then she exist with phone in hand, about to call someone.

"What was that about?" The drummer from earlier says.

Keith turns to see that he's holding a broken mallet in one hand. Well there goes about forty bucks.

But frankly, Keith doesn't even want to bother on how it broke in the first place. Probably already knows.

"I have no idea." Keith says before turning back to where Pidge was just standing.

<>

To say that Lance is tired is an understatement. A really big understatement. He needs to be prepared for today though.

"It'll all be worth it." He whispers to himself.

Just stay positive. You just need to make it to second period to get more coffee. You'll be fine. Even stole a bit of Rachel's makeup to hide your eyebags. It'll be worth it. You need to pass this test. 

He tells himself.

"Dude...you look horrible."

And there goes all of Lance's positivity. He was just walking to class.

I'll just go and die in a hole now, thanks. He tells himself. Again. When he's antsy he talks to himself a lot more. According to his abuelo, may he rest in peace, it is a great coping mechanism. But that's not important.

"What do you want Marcos?"

He's just looking at Lance completely amazed...that someone can look that tired. And Lance put on a bit of makeup to cover it up.

Thanks to you, my self esteem is extremely high today Marcos.

"Oh, right. I was wondering if you could help me with Mr. Moons test today."

Now they're walking to class together...great.

"I'm not helping you cheat." Lance says rather bluntly. He is in no mood to help. Especially after he offended him so rudely.

"But-"

Lance turns around abruptly and points an accusing finger at him. "No buts Marcos. Obviously I'm not in the mood. Ask me again once you have my fifteen bucks." 

Next thing he knows his face hurts and there's different blurred colors in his vision. Also a few background people gasping or laughing.

He turned around again. Took maybe, at most, a quarter of a step and slammed face first into an open locker.

Marcos is holding him up by the armpits. He must've almost fallen over.

Thanks a lot universe. My life is just a big comedy show to you isn't it?

Lance gets half dragged half pushed to class, by Marcos, while he curses under his breath.

"You ok Lance? Your face is pretty red." Marcos says while sitting Lance down.

Lance checks his face for anything out of the ordinary. Careful not to wipe the makeup off. Nothing broken or bleeding. Thank God.

"I'm fine." He says grimly.

"Ok good, cuz that was hilarious." Then Marcos breaks out in a fit of laughter.

Lance never much liked his laugh. Because Marcos sounds like a hyena. Now he sounds like a drowning hyena. Or close. Lance doesn't actually know what a drowning hyena sounds like.

How can a guy with such a deep voice have such a high pitched laugh though.

Lance just lets him laugh to his heart's content. He'd be laughing too if Marcos ran into a locker. Of course Marcos would never run into a locker. Lucky bastard isn't clumsy.

He needs to focus though. He needs to pass this test if he wants to stay in football. This is the last class that he needs to get his grades up in.

He did not stay up all night alternating between study and video games for nothing.

I can and will ace this test.

<>

"And there he goes." Hunk says disappointedly.

"He forgot his backpack." Shay says.

"He'll be back. Trust me."

"Ok, anyways. Can I ask you some questions about the school now?" She asks while taking out a notebook from her backpack.

"Shoot. I mean yeah go ahead."

Shay is an exchange student. They assigned Hunk to help her out until she's fully settled. That was at the beginning of the year. He's not sure if now she's just doing research or… something. Because she seems to enjoy hanging out with him.

She'll be leaving soon so now she seems more… attached. Not that Hunk is complaining though.

Lance says he's developed a crush. So he keeps leaving them alone. But enough about Lance.

She's originally from someplace in Europe...or Russia. He sadly forgot. That is an extremely important detail about Shay though.

Been spending too much time with forgetful Lance. He tells himself. Which he knows isn't true. He loves Lance. He honestly hates himself for thinking that in the first place.

Since Shay doesn't really know English, he's been helping her. She has a hard time understanding metaphors and euphemisms and all that.

He didn't realize how much he actually used them until he met her.

"Where do I go to see you ...uh." Then she motions a violin with her hands.

"Play?"

"No...what's it called?" She frowns deeply and looks at her half finished food.

That's so cute. Her frowning face is cute.

"Concert. Where does she go to see your concert." It's Lance. He came back for his backpack. "Right?"

"Yes. Thank you Lance." Now she's smiling. That's even cuter.

"No problem." Then Lance walks over to whisper in Hunks ear. "You're drooling. Just tell her."

Hunks frantically wipes his mouth. No drool, just a bit of food crumbs. He feels his face heat up with embarrassment. How long has he been talking to Shay like that?

He turns to see Lance walking away with a smug grin on his face. He doesn't know whether to be mad or not.

"Right, um, the concert is next week in the auditorium." He lowers his head to both hide his blush and any more missed food crumbs.

Then he hears her giggle. God. He really fell hard for her didn't he?

"Can't wait. You're going to do great." She says.

It was right then and there that Hunk decided that he was going to tell her the day of the concert.

<>

Lance had nothing to do. He didn't want to bother Hunk. He couldn't find his football buddies either.

He decided that maybe it was best to just go bother a teacher with his nonsense. And by nonsense he means be friendly so hopefully the teacher raises his grade.

Then he saw the one person he wanted nothing to do with right now. Walking out of the classroom he was just about to walk into.

There was an awkward few seconds where they just stood there staring at each other. The last time they talked didn't go well. To say the least.

"Lance. I'm actually glad I found you." Keith says rather awkwardly.

"What do you want mullet?" Lance crosses his arms. He won't let this guy ruin his mood. He already had a bad morning.

He saw Keith's eyebrow twitch. Then he took a deep breath. It's pretty easy to tell that Keith has anger issues.

"I wanted to apologize. If you don't wanna hear what I have to say that's fine." Then Keith turned around to begin walking away.

Was this guy for real? 

"Wait." Fuck, he didn't mean to say that. He should just let him walk away. "I - just continue."

"I didn't mean to hit your face. It was an accident, force of reflex. And sorry I said that other shit to your face last time. It was uncalled for. Marcos and my brother made me realize that." Then Keith crossed his arms. Clearly done talking.

Right, Marcos was the one that separated them when things got heated last time them two talked. 

Lance can't believe Keith is being the bigger person right now. He feels guilty, and angry. Can things seriously be fixed this easily? The whole thing was stupid to begin with. Lance knows that.

Then why is he so angry right now.

When Lance didn't answer Keith continued talking.

"It's fine if you don't accept my apology. I - my brother, thought it was necessary, before things get more serious between us. We both have more things to worry about anyways." Keith looked a little disgusted with what he was saying. He had a point though.

Lance couldn't stay mad at him anymore. If he did it would make him look really petty. If Keith could let it go that easily then Lance could too. But then why was he so damn angry?

He really didn't wanna look petty. Because that just isn't him. He had to try and play it cool. 

"Ok… I'm sorry too. I was being petty." He rubbed the back of his neck. He felt really weird.

Keith snorts. "Obviously."

"Hey!"

"What?"

Damn. Lance didn't mean to yell.

"Sorry… um, I didn't know you had Ms. Sanchez." Lance motions to her class. Where Keith just walked out.

"Yeah well…"

"Yeah."

They stand there awkwardly for a few seconds before a phone dings. In sinc, they pull out their phones and check the notifications. It was Keith's.

"Well, see you around." Keith says.

"Yeah, see you around, shortie." Lance says to Keith's back.

Welp, time to go die in a hole again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating whether I should explain a few more band terms.
> 
> Also debating whether I should translate when I make Lance speak in Spanish.


End file.
